


Pavlov's Dog

by Lilek



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: "Look, I'm flattered that you kidnapped me, but ..."“I didn’t have to bother. Your so-called friends in Resistance left you completely wasted in a pig farm. I just had to arrive and throw you on a truck.” Throw definitely explained soreness in Rook’s body. “They gave my your ass on a silver platter.”





	Pavlov's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have any rights to Far Cry 5, obviously.
> 
> Ubisoft should blame themselves for creating Seed Family. 
> 
> Just look at Jacob Seed and his thigh holster <\- I was practically forced to contribute my shitty piece to the fandom. 
> 
> Anyway THIS was inspired by super weird side quest – “Testicle Festival”

Jacob crouched in a hunting spot, in the company of the judge, which just finished training. Trip outside the region was supposed to test its obedience. It was to prove, whether constant hunger and conditioning will force it to attack a potential victim, or if it'll humbly wait for his Alpha orders.

He leaned his rifle against the trunk and looked through binoculars. Awful smell of fried testicles carried across the valley, with screams and shouts of the Resistance. He despised them. Short-sighted and stubborn, they were glorifying the weak and non-believers, shedding blood for trivial values and empty ideals of a dying civilization. He could shoot them like ducks from this spot, but he was a soldier, not a murderer. He only did what needed to be done. And right now, it was spying on Junior Deputy, who brought chaos and havoc to John’s region, gaining unnecessary fame. His popularity spread like a gangrene in Eden’s Gate outposts. Project lost a lot of supplies and prisoners because of it. Patrols were terrified of him, even though his legend arose in less than few weeks from failed arrest attempt.

Jacob heard rumors about human arsenal, equipped with explosives, Molotovs and poisoned arrows. But he was there, in the church, that day. He saw all Deputies, weak and fearful. None of them deserved attention.

So called Rook was just a pup. How old could he be? Twenty two? Twenty-five? There were decades of experience separating him from Jacob. He was lanky and unworthy of a uniform, even though he looked better wearing it, than current dirty clothes. Skinny jeans barely covered his ass and outworn vest on the stained wife beater looked rather unappealing. It was really hard to believe Deputy was giving his brother such a harsh time. John’s promises of forced confession and penance were all over the radio.

It didn’t help that Joseph forbade to kill Deputy and preached constantly about his role in God’s holy plan. Thanks to Father's protection, Rook was getting annoying like a rash. Itching more and more every fucking day.

"I have your Deputy at gunpoint," Jacob informed John via radio and heard exasperated sigh in return.

“Joseph said we cannot kill him.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I just wanna check what’s such a big deal.”

“You should’ve informed me about your visit. I would’ve thrown a welcoming party.”

“The Resistance managed just fine. They’re celebrating”

Jacob smiled sensing John’s instant fury.

“What the fuck?”

„Language, John. The Father would not approve.”

“What are they celebrating?”

“It looks like the famous Testicle Festival. Obviously, they are in a great need of supplementing testosterone. Congratulations, John.”

“Fuck!”

“I'm surprised you didn’t smell the stench.”

“Just what I needed,” John said in annoyance. “Sinners indulging in debauchery and entertainment, instead of repenting!”

“Maybe you torment them too much?”

“Are you making fun of me?”

Jacob didn’t answer, just out waited John’s outburst. He probably smashed every nearby furniture, which quickly made him very exhausted.

“Don’t touch Deputy,” he threatened panting.

“Joseph didn’t mind touching him.”

“Just don’t!”

“Why so possessive?” Jacob asked, observing the Deputy, who ungraciously landed his face in a dirt. “Are you fighting your own desire here? Do you find hunting him arousing?”

“I’m not discussing my desires with you.”

“Shame, I was going to ask about Deputy Hudson.”

Currently, John's favorite pastime activity included recording and broadcasting said woman’s trials. It was filled with dirty talk, intrusive touching and very rich threats of upcoming tortures. To say simply, it had strong sado-maso vibe.   

“Her confession proceeds as planned. What about Deputy Pratt?”

"Peaches? He’s fine. Tamed and broken. He would not provide you entertainment.”

"Joseph wouldn’t approve your skeptical approach, Jacob. It is not about entertainment, but about salvation. Rook will understand that. I will crush this celebration and try again with him. There can be no saving souls without turning the other cheek.”

“Don’t bother. Finish your manicure and beard trimming and let me inform Deputy that he has my attention.”

"I’ve just told you to leave him alone," John hissed with a warning.

Meantime in the distance, Rook shot all training balloons without a miss. He did it battered, how surprising.

“He chose my region, not yours. I have a priority.”

“He’s there because it is a safest place in Hope County at the moment. You set the bar low. It’s his training ground, a tutorial.”

"God I hate you sometimes,” John changed his attitude. Instead of intimidating hothead he became resigned and bitter. „It’s so easy to judge rashly, from a distance. Members of Resistance treat him like a Messiah and constantly save his ass.”

“Then I should condition him.”

After spectacular success with balloons, pup fell on his face, again. Joseph's white horse, in all its glory.

Duo of younger Hurks tried to help him up, but they didn’t manage, tripping over their own legs. It was fucking dangerous to collapse on the ground with flame thrower on your back, next to homebrew liquor storage, but Jacob suspected inbreed traditions in this family. That was the only explanation for their ugliness and progressive degradation of cerebral cortex.

“Don’t you think conditioning him would be violation of Father's will?” John sounded disturbingly curious. „Deputy should be in his right mind to participate in God’s plan.”

“The weak don’t need a free will to fulfill their purpose.”

“But your conditioning quite often results in death.”

“The Weak must be culled. They fall under the natural law of elimination. I'm not pulling the trigger.”

“Well, good luck, brother. I’m sure Rook will give you hell,”

Jacob smiled smugly and turned off the radio.

 

***

 

When Deputy regained consciousness, he felt ringing in his ears and awful taste in his mouth, disgusting combination of old rubber boot and steaming swamp.

He suspected it wasn’t Holland Valley anymore. Breeze was to fresh, lacking usual country smells like mowed hay or cattle shit. Sharp rays of sun tormented his eyes and stench coming to his nostrils seemed even worse than Sharky’s morning breath.

"What the fuck," he groaned when fat drop of saliva landed on his nose. Thank god that dealing with Cheeseburger on daily basis helped him get used to animal friendly fluids. Unfortunately instead of cute massive bear there was a judge, with wretched fur and sharp teeth. Marked with red symbol of the cross. It was paint, right?

“Good boy …”

“On the contrary," deep voice distracted Deputy, but he managed to keep an eye on the beast. If judge attacks, he’ll be ready to dodge. At least in theory, because he was sore all over.

Few meters away, relaxed Jacob Seed sat on a rock, smirking. Unbuttoned military shirt fit perfectly on his broad shoulders and his thigh holster was dragging attention to powerfully shaped legs. A normal person would ignore such details, but in Rook’s case, that sanity was beyond reach. He had a secret crush on Jacob from a very long time.

“Jacob fucking Seed. What an honor,” Rook said sincerely, crouching away from the wolf. If there was no deadly cult and genocide involved, Deputy would become very happy man. Actually, he would be squealing with delight. “I am your fanboy, man. I know everything there’s officially to know about you. You were a marksman in Eighty- second airborne. All-Americans. Hoo-rah! Especially credited while participating in the first Gulf War. Should I list all medals you have been rewarded with? I did very serious research.”

Jacob looked unreadable. Devious smile disappeared from his lips. He stood up and ordered his men to leave.

“You’re probably overwhelmed but my babbling, but I must confess, before everything went to shit, mostly thanks to you, I was seriously interested.” Rook swallow nervously when Jacob approached him with folded arms. His judge started to growl.

“So, you were snooping”

“I would use a term - stalking,” Deputy's smile met concrete wall of reluctance. Jacob hovered above him, forcing Deputy to maintain contact with icy blue stare. Ignoring crotch area of Jacob’s jeans proved to be superhuman effort. Rook’s daddy kink blossomed in the worst possible moment and scenario. “I watched you during my patrols. Through binoculars. Always wondered what you're hiding behind the walls of St. Francis, but after recent events, I really don’t wanna know”.

“Pity.” Jacob shrugged. “I'm afraid you won’t have a choice in the matter”

"Look, I'm flattered that you kidnapped me, but ..."

“I didn’t have to bother. Your so-called friends in Resistance left you completely wasted in a pig farm. I just had to arrive and throw you on a truck.” _Throw_ definitely explained soreness in Rook’s body. “They gave my your ass on a silver platter.”

Jacob's statement wasn’t helping at all. In spite of judge stench, and his own sweaty musk, Rook could effortlessly distinguish Jacob’s unique smell. Dust and smoke and cheap gray soap made perfect combination for his growing erection.

“I know you can’t kill me,” Deputy needed to distract himself from troublesome thoughts.

“Are you sure about that?”

“John had several occasions to do that and I can tell, he wants to. Regrettably I must complain that constant kidnappings are getting boring.”

Jacob smiled maliciously. “I’ll try to change your tedious reality. Spice it up a bit. See how weak you are, pup”

“Tom”

Jacob raised his eyebrows.

“My name is Tom.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, that hurt.” Rook got up from the ground, ignoring wolf’s growling. Jacob had a few centimeters over him, but they still stood very close to each other. Discreet cheek for weapon proved that he was totally dismantled by Jacob’s hunters or by him personally. That thought was rather pleasing. “Your talk about changing my reality sounds promising. If it involves exchanging body fluids, I am in.”

Now Jacob looked annoyed. That was a small victory for Rook, for someone whose endless inspiration for jerking sessions turned out to be a bloody sociopath. Unfortunately before coming to Hope County Deputy didn’t know that ginger beards and burned forearms were such a turn on for him.

“I'll give you a taste of fallout awaiting you, if you dare to bring havoc to my region.”

“ I don’t have to do that, we can talk …”

Jacob seemed amused. “You blew up John’s trucks, killed his man and played Resistance errant boy. I can’t see here an agreement potential”

“You started this madness”

“The father gave them time to believe.” Jacob effectively lowered his voice. “They got their chance and didn’t use it. We won’t let the weak dictate the powerful anymore. The strong had chosen wisely. They chose survival. The weak must be culled.”

“Violence is not a choice.”

“Violence is a speech of strength.”

“I think you’re wrong …”

“ Pity, no one cares about your opinion,” Jacob shrugged dismissively. “Don’t worry. The weak have their purpose.”

“I’m not weak!”

“Prove it. You’ll have one minute of advantage. it’s amount of time needed for my hunters to track you down near our outpost.”

Rook felt a new layer of sweat on his forehead, and anxiously looked at the judge.

“Don’t you think it’s not fair to hunt me with it?”

“All’s fair in war,” Jacob stated his obvious. “The judge learned your smell and got very hungry. Denying him a chance to feed would be cruel.”

Growing fear of being eaten temporarily suppressed the need to impress Jacob. Until now Rook was destabilizing Holland Valley, and the worst nature had to offer there was a wild dog, easily driven off by a boot. Meanwhile, there were legends spreading about Jacob’s judges. Cougars, skunks, pumas and wolverines seemed like home pets in comparison.

“What is going to happen, if you catch me?”

“it’s inevitable. You are weak and you’re alone, fighting losing battle.”

“I need details.”  

“You're familiar with the term classical conditioning?" Jacob smiled, noticing glimpses of understanding on Deputy’s face. “The human brain is a fascinating thing. Once you start poking around in there, it's surprising what you can get it to do under the right circumstances. It's when a condition stimulus, say a song leads to a reflexive response. In this case to train, to kill, to sacrifice.”

“So in other words, you’re promising me a lobotomy”

“Let me down, and you'll find out.” Jacob drew out a military watch and pointedly pressed the button. “Time starts now, pup.”


End file.
